pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Huon
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Professor Huon | jname=ホン博士 | tmname=Dr. Hon | slogan=no | sloganline= | image=Huon.jpg | size=250px | caption=Pokémon Professor | age=yes | gender=Female | years= 30 | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Dark brown| hometown= | region=Hora | relatives=Unknown| trainer=Yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Professor | numpkmncaught= | game=no | generation=I-V | games=All | leader=no | enva=None | java=None | }} Professor Presea Huon (ホン•プルリス博士; Hon Pururisu-Hakase) was a pokémon professor who resided in Hora and was the second pokémon professor revealed to reside in the region. Huon was a student and colleague of when she was beginning her pokémon studies. She specialized in the study of egg group breeding, inspired by Elm's pokémon egg research. Her studies encompass a wide variety of focuses, due to the complexity of breeding, enabling Huon to be knowledgeable in other fields of focus, such as the relationships between pokémon and pokémon evolution. Despite being a pokémon professor, Huon does not give out starter pokémon, instead referring aspiring trainers to Professor Changi of Eden Town. She is the head researcher of the Pokémon Research Center and the presenter of the Great Storm Theory. Biography Early years Huon grew up in as a relatively lazy young girl. She was not very interested in adventures like other kids her age, preferring to stay at home and have fun around the house. Growing up, Huon realized that she wanted to have some connection in the pokémon world, as her childhood friends were going away on their own pokémon journeys. She found her niche after watching a show guest starring , who encouraged researchers to join the field. With that, Huon traveled to to learn from Professor Oak and later went to to study under Professor Elm. Under Elm, Huon was deeply interested in breeding, becoming Elm's assistant. With several breakthroughs in her research, in correlation with Elm's studies involving pokémon eggs, Huon decided to put in a petition to start her own research laboratory to study the relationships between pokémon and how different species can have enough biological similarities to reproduce. She received her grant to study pokémon in the Hora region, and traveled to the Pokémon Research Center to continue her research. In Hora While in Hora, Huon expanded on Elm's research by going into greater depth on the study of the different . She looked at why all pokémon of their respective egg groups could interbreed, as well as why other pokémon are infertile, specifically and . The study is still ongoing, with other projects going underway due to the potential of pokémon research in Hora's diverse environments. Huon monitored all of the projects at the research center, going as far as developing the Great Storm Theory. Personality and traits Although a professor, Huon loved to have fun on a regular basis, putting off research to watch TV or take a walk outside at times. Huon particularly liked to watch movies, though she would not be considered a movie fanatic. She also spent time with her , being the only known pokémon that she personally owned. Huon was prone to perennial hay fever, making her feel light headed and dry-eyed. She frequently got high fever while under the influence of her allergic symptoms, causing her Spheal to help relieve her symptoms by . The most obvious symptom of Huon's allergies was when her eyes turn red from inflammation. While under the influence of her allergic symptoms, Huon got easily irritated and somewhat rude, preferring to avoid stressful conversations or work until she felt better. Partially due to her allergies, Huon was not a very adventurous type of person. She had no intentions of going on pokémon journeys and seeing the world, traveling only when there were no other viable options for her. Professor Huon rarely left the Pokémon Research Center for anything, since her colleagues usually kept the center well supplied with food. This caused outsiders to see Huon as a reclusive figure, though she actually liked to be in the company of others. Huon is rather poor at keeping track of time, especially when at work. She usually had a tired expression from working late at night and slept longer than most people. Her colleagues jokingly compared her to an Abra, due to her poor sleeping habits. Huon sometimes fell asleep on the job, requiring persistent nudging to awaken her. Research Huon initially compared her research with that of . Although she agreed with Rowan about pokémon being related through evolution, she believed that evolution had more to do with the impact of the environment and biological community rather than pokémon achieving maturity. She believed that some of the pokémon that do not evolve once did in the past, and that biological changes over time caused them to lose the ability to evolve. She specifically studied the , , and other pokémon whose gender affects their evolutionary lines. Huon's theory in regards to egg group breeding is based on the idea that all pokémon had a common ancestor and evolved differently due to environmental influences. She cited and as modern examples of her theory, as those two evolved from based on their locations. Huon also developed the Great Storm Theory, which stated that a large meteor storm, dubbed the Great Storm, bombarded the pokémon world thousands of years ago. Huon's studies in the biology and genetics of pokémon contributed to the vast improvements of pokémon health care in Hora. Her work made her well known to across Hora, though Huon rarely, if at all, visits pokémon centers. Pokémon Professor Huon's only known pokémon was a , which she took care of as a pet. Spheal was capable of aiding Huon in relieving her allergic symptoms by producing ice clumps with . Spheal is a very social pokémon, according to Huon, though it has a tendency to be shy around strangers and other people that it is not familiar with. When in the company of friends, Spheal has very outgoing personality, rolling around the research center with vigor and clapping its hands while eating meals. Behind the scenes Following the canon naming conventions of pokémon professors, huon (IPA: / ''ˈhyuɒn or, often, ˈyu-'' / ) is a Tasmanian coniferous tree with the scientific name ''Lagarostrobos franklinii''. Kiyama Harumi from ''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' represents the character Professor Huon. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Characters